Protection Not Recommended
by themiller
Summary: They're on a date. They get attacked. And he, true to his Seaweed Brain nature, makes a huge mistake.


He was floating.

Two weeks ago, he'd kissed her for the first time. Sure, **she'd **kissed **him** before, but **he'd **never actually kissed **back.** And then, there they'd been, on the beach, and for the first time, he did. And as if it hadn't been mind-melting enough before, kissing back was…

His train of thought was interrupted by one of those kisses where he kissed back. They were at the beach again, on their third official date. They were technically together now, even if it had never been officially declared. They knew, everyone knew.

The two finally came up for air. "Seaweed Brain…" she huffed out. "You're getting better at that." He smirked. "How much better?" She merely flashed a smile that caused him to go weak at the knees, and then crashed her lips against his. Any sarcastic remarks held in his mind were instantly vanquished. He could just walk along this beach till the end of time…

They broke apart again, both of them panting heavily from lack of air. He was studying her amazing storm-grey eyes when he noticed that they were no longer focused on him. He followed her gaze, fearful of seeing yet **another** eavesdropper, stalking them to bring back reports to their sick friends.

But no. No, it couldn't be just some harmless camper spreading gossip about Camp Half-Blood's newest celebrity couple. It had to be a freaking hellhound.

In hindsight, he regretted his next action. It was stupid and unnecessary. He should've known it was a mistake. But his battle instincts took over.

He put his hand on her arm and pulled her behind him protectively.

Mistake. Big one.

His hand still on her, he drew his sword and whispered "Stay back. I'll keep him away from you."

Another one. Man, was he on a roll today.

Had Percy looked back, he would have noticed Annabeth's eyes becoming clouded with anger. He would have noticed her fists clenching. He would have noticed her entire body tensing up.

But he didn't.

Ouch. Three strikes, you out, bud.

He was too focused on the hellhound.

The son of Poseidon dispatched the creature easily. It was young, and had simply strayed from its usual hunting grounds and stumbled on the wrong demigod. All it took was a brief charge and one upward slash, and the beast's essence was on its way back to Tartarus.

The poor hellhound was the lucky one.

"Perseus Jackson."

Uh-oh.

Even someone has kelp-headed as him was able to piece this one together.

"What… on… earth… was… that?"

He could hear her fighting to control her voice.

He wished she was shouting.

It was less frightening.

He slowly rotated his body to face his loving, kind, beautiful…

His girlfriend started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY IN ZEUS' BEARD WOULD YOU PUT ME BEHIND YOU? AM I A DEFENSELESS LITTLE GIRL NOW? OR ARE YOU JUST SHOWING HOW BIG OF A SEXIST PIG YOU REALLY ARE?"

Never mind. He missed the control.

"Annabeth, I-"

Should've known better. No way he was going to get a word in for at least twenty minutes.

"YOU WHAT?" Her eyes were shooting daggers into the face she had been caressing gently not ten minutes ago.

"WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK I WOULD NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME? DON'T YOU DARE!"

Crap. She'd seen his motion towards her. She saw right through his ruse. He'd figured out that if she got mad, a kiss usually bought him enough time to, at least, run away. Sometimes it even made her forget what exactly she was mad about.

Not this time.

"Annabeth, let me-"

"LET YOU WHAT? TREAT ME LIKE SOME USELESS PIECE OF TRASH THAT ONLY EXISTS FOR YOUR INCREDIBLY DENSE PLEASURE?"

He'd really done it this time.

"You know that's not how I-"

"ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT? I AM GOING TO WHIP YOUR SORRY INVINCEIBLE BUTT, PERCY!"

For most people, that was an empty threat. But she knew where he could feel pain…

Crap. Again. She noticed the flash of fear in his eyes.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE YOU'RE WEAK POINT IS! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, YOU WOMANIZER!"

Since when did protecting your girlfriend from a monster make you a womanizer? He said as much, and instantly regretted it.

"JUST SHUT UP! I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU SO HARD, YOU FATHER IS GOING TO FEEL IT UP ON OLYMPUS!"

He didn't doubt it.

So he did the only logical thing.

He ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I want to do a collection of oneshots like this. What do you guys think? As always, review! Please!<strong>


End file.
